Samayoi Hoshi
Samayoi Hoshi (さまよい星 lit. Wandering Stars) is a 2015 song by SOARA. Overview The sixth track from SOARA's ALIVE Side:S Vol.4. Lyrics *Note: Romaji and English translations are fan translated as official translations have not been released as of yet. Color code: * * * * * *Everyone Kanji = 振り返ればずっとすれ違ってばかりで 記念日の予定もダメになっちゃって 本当ならあの日もう喧嘩なんかしないで 仲直りするって決めてたのに 遠い風 心染めて うなり声で窓を揺らしてる 遠くまで響く昨日と いつか向き合えるまで 夜の街 白い空 キラキラと光落ちて どこまでも どこまでも この道は続いてるの 流れ星 君のこと願うけど叶わないよ こんなにも こんなにも 降り積もる雪の中で メモ帳に丸してあげようと決めた花は 書いそびれたまんま熱も冷めてった 来年は２人で旅行でもしようかなんて 考えてたのって何年前だっけ 柊の種が落ちてハラハラ舞う 木の葉重なった きっかけを待ってさまよい 暦だけが過ぎてく 夜の街月明かりユラユラと光漏れて どこまでもどこまでも歩いてく眠れないで 迷い星ぼんやりとため息に埋もれていく いつまでもいつまでも降り積もる雪のように 霜焼けになった指で 溜め込んだ写真 捲る泣きながら 今度こそ春が来れば このトンネルは終わるよ 夜の街 白い空 キラキラと光落ちて どこまでも どこまでも この気持ち抱きしめてたい 流れ星 君のこと願うから叶うといいな 幾重にも幾重にも降り積もる雪になって 朝を待つ街明かりユラユラと光漏れて どこまでもどこまでも歩いてく星見上げて 迷わずに迎えるよもう二度と忘れないで いつかまたいつかまた降り積もる雪のように Kanji provided by llamalikesarah on Wordpress. |-| Romaji = Furikaereba zutto surechigatte bakari de Kinenbi no yotei mo dame ni nacchatte Hontou nara ano hi mou kenka nanka shinaide Nakanaori surutte kimeteta noni Tooi kaze kokoro somete Unari koe de mado wo yurashiteru Tooku made hibiku kinou to Itsuka mukiaeru made Yoru no machi shiroi sora kirakira to hikari ochite Dokomademo dokomademo kono michi wa tsuzuiteru no Nagareboshi kimi no koto negau kedo kanawanai yo Konnanimo konnanimo furitsumoru yuki no naka de Memo chou ni marushite ageyou to kimeta hana wa Kaisobireta manma netsu mo sametetta Rainen wa futari de ryokou de mo shiyouka nante Kangaeteta no tte nannen mae dakke Hiiragi no tane ga ochite harahara mau Konoha kasanatta Kikkake wo matte samayoi Koyomi dake ga sugiteku Yoru no machi tsukiakari yurayura to hikari morete Dokomademo dokomademo aruite kunemurenai de Mayoi boshi bonyari to tameiki ni uzumorete yuku Itsumademo itsumademo furitsumoru yuki no you ni Shimoyake ni natta yubi de Tamekonda shashin mekurunaki nagara Kondo koso haru ga kureba Kono tonneru wa owaru yo Yoru no machi shiroi sora kirakira to hikari ochite Dokomademo dokomademo Kono kimochi dakishimetetai Nagareboshi kimi no koto negau kara kanau to ii na Ikuenimo ikuenimo furitsumoru yuki ni natte Asa wo matsu machi akari yurayura to hikari morete Dokomademo dokomademo aruiteku hoshi miagete Mayowazu ni mukaeru yo mou nidoto wasurenai de Itsuka mata itsuka mata furitsumoru yuki no you ni Romaji translations by llamalikesarah on Wordpress. |-| English= Always looking back after we have just passed each other The holiday plans we made are no good now If that’s true then we won’t have to fight again on that day But we will still decide to make up The distant wind dyes my heart A bellowing voice shakes the windows Resounding until it’s as far back as yesterday Until the day we can face each other again In town at night, the white sky glistens and lights fall This path will continue through thick and thin You wish upon the shooting stars but it won’t come true Even when it’s like this, it falls with the snow and piles up In my memos I circled the flowers I decided on As I forgot to buy them when my fever cooled I hope we can travel together next year If I think about it, how many years has it been The holly seeds fall and dance around excitedly The leaves have piled up Wandering, waiting for their cue As the calender comes to an end In town at night, the moon flickers and light escapes We walk through thick and thin until we fall asleep The faint stars hesitate and sigh as they are buried Forever and ever, they fall and pile up like snow My fingers develop frostbite I turn over the pile of photographs while crying Spring will come now for sure And this tunnel will finally end In town at night, the white sky glistens and lights fall Through thick and thin I want to embrace these feelings It would be nice if what you wished upon the shooting stars came true Over and over they pile up and become snow Waiting for morning in town, the lamps sway and light escapes We walk through thick and thin, looking up at the stars Nothing will make us waver and we will never forget It will someday again fall and pile up like snow English translations by llamalikesarah on Wordpress. References Category:Songs Category:SOARA songs